Dans la pénombre
by Castielific
Summary: Dans le noir, les mensonges n'existent pas"


DANS LA PENOMBRE

Auteur : Sganzy

Auteur original : Leiascully

Titre original : The dark don't hide it

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Genre : NC-14 (rien de bien méchant), Romance Cuddy/House.

Résumé : « Dans le noir, les mensonges n'existent pas. »

Spoiler : Post 2x24, canne présente.

Note : Traduction d'une fic anglophone que j'ai trouvé magnifique, j'espère bien retranscrire l'émotion.

Présence de situations à caractère sexuel (mais ne nécessitant pas l'intervention d'une classification NC-17)

Il restait toujours dans la pénombre. C'était comme ça qu'elle devinait, en passant devant son appartement, si Wilson était là ou s'il était occupé. S'il faisait noir, elle pouvait utiliser sa clé pour se glisser chez lui. Au début, le côté clandestin de tout ça l'avait dérangé. Pas juste le fait de garder le secret, mais la honte de se faufiler sans prévenir et le risque de se cogner les orteils contre un meuble dans le noir…Qu'arriverait-il si House était endormi ? Il méritait bien un peu de repos. Pourtant, elle continuait à avancer entre les meubles déterminée et rapide sur ses pieds nus. Il ne dormait jamais. Elle n'envisageait même jamais sérieusement que ça soit le cas. Il était un moment où un docteur acceptait le fait qu'il était temps d'abandonner l'idée de guérir et n'espérait plus que réduire au mieux la douleur. Peut-être était-elle là pour ça. Pour réduire sa peine.

Elle avait été surprise de remarquer la vitesse et la simplicité à laquelle la routine s'était installée. Toujours le même schéma : elle ouvrait la porte, enlever ses chaussures et attendait qu'il ne la découvre. Parfois elle restait volontairement dans l'ombre, mais il la surprenait toujours, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille quand elle ne s'y attendait plus.

Après plusieurs mois à coucher avec lui, Cuddy avait fini par être conditionnée à trouver la pénombre érotique. Ce qui était un réel problème quand les lumières s'éteignaient en réunion pour diffuser une vidéo ou projeter une présentation. Elle sentait toujours son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se faire difficile alors que son corps commençait à réagir. Durant la diffusion de PowerPoints à propos de statistiques sur l'hôpital, elle remuait sur sa chaise, alors que ses pensées divaguaient sans son accord. Parfois, elle s'attendait presque à ce que les mains de House se posent sur sa cuisse pendant qu'elle écoutait le discours d'un médecin. Les réunions étaient nombreuses, House n'était jamais présent, mais elle continuait à y croire. A cette pensée, elle se sentait toujours rougir et avait anormalement chaud, mais quand les lumières se rallumaient, personne ne semblait remarquer son état. Mis à part Wilson qui lui lançait toujours un drôle de regard.

House et elle ne parlait jamais, c'était un accord tacite entre eux pour tenter de ne pas rendre cela important…de ne pas en faire quelque chose de réel. Ils faisaient des bruits, mais ce n'était jamais des mots, rien qui ne puisse ressembler à une conversation. Pas d'engagement, pas de promesses, juste l'urgence de mener l'autre au plaisir et des gémissements pour toute réponse. Un jour, un « Greg » avait passé le barrage de ses lèvres, il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire.

Elle trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec un de ses docteur, encore moins tomber amoureuse d'un de ses docteurs, et les mots de House n'était jamais anodins. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'énergie pour ça. Et puis, l'avantage quand on ne parle pas, c'est qu'il ne risquait pas de se tromper et de l'appeler Stacy. Sans mots à interpréter, elle ne serait jamais tenté d'espérer plus de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Juste la pénombre, le sexe, le retour jusqu'à chez elle….et l'étrange absence de culpabilité.

C'était l'hiver. C'était l'anniversaire de House et elle se retrouvait, comme chaque année, à faire l'inventaire du temps passé. Une nouvelle année où il avait encore failli mourir et où elle avait remercié le ciel chaque jour qu'il soit encore en vie venait de passer. Sa voiture s'engagea dans sa rue. La neige était entassée sur les côtés comme si un rasoir géant était passé sur la route. Elle allait le voir et elle ne parlerait pas de son anniversaire. Elle ne parlerait pas du tout. Il lui paraissait plus dur aujourd'hui de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il fasse parti de sa vie.

La pénombre entourait sa voiture et elle sentit son désir naître, son corps réclamant le poids du sien. Elle se gara juste devant son immeuble. La neige n'avait pas été dégagée sur son trottoir, remarqua-t-elle en posant le pied par terre. Son talon s'enfonça dans l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait le sol et elle fut trempée jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle jura et boita jusqu'à chez lui. A travers les fenêtres, elle pouvait entendre une mélodie jouée au piano. La musique la calma alors qu'elle cherchait ses clés dans son sac. Il jouait un morceau de jazz. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, retirant automatiquement ses chaussures. Ses pieds étaient glacés et elle laissait de petites flaques sur le parquet, mais son désir pour lui et la pénombre la réchauffèrent. Il continuait à jouer dans le noir presque total.

Elle se dirigea vers le son, tâtant les objets sur son chemin, tentant de se rappeler les éventuels obstacles présents entre elle et le piano. Ses mains finirent par se poser sur ses cheveux qu'elle caressa un moment. L'affection était autorisée tant qu'elle ne s'exprimait pas en mot.

Il pencha la tête, appréciant sa caresse. La musique vibrait en lui et elle se surprit à chantonner le rythme, possédée à son tour par la mélodie. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et blâma ses épaisseurs de vêtements : Elle pouvait à peine sentir sa chaleur. Il continua à jouer alors qu'elle explorait son visage du bout des doigts, retraçant la ligne de son nez avant de glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle frôla la peau délicate de ses paupières closes et gratta du bout des ongles la barbe qui recouvrait ses joues. Il déposa un baiser dans sa main et elle sentit le désir lui chatouiller l'estomac. Elle se serra contre lui, laissant ses seins contre ses épaules et posa sa joue contre sa nuque juste à l'endroit où une cicatrice venait de naître. Elle laissa ses mains parcourir son torse. Malgré le froid, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et elle sentit son autre cicatrice sous le fin tissus. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Il avait failli mourir, mais il était toujours là, ses longs doigts flottant sur les touches, sa chaleur et son odeur si particulières émanaient toujours de lui, il était réel.

Elle le connaissait mieux dans le noir, réalisa-t-elle. Son corps trahissait tous ses secrets. Elle devinait sa douleur de par ses muscles tendus, les cicatrices semées ci et là et la façon dont il se mouvait contre elle tentant de lui cachait ses tourments. Il souffrait toujours en solitaire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire : « reste avec moi, soit avec moi, laisse moi être avec toi », mais les mots disparaissaient à travers la vague de désir qui la traversait. Sa soif de lui était dévorante et l'envahissait tout entière. Elle crevait de pouvoir noyer leurs regrets et leur solitude en une étreinte imparable. Ses mains, sa bouche, le tressaillement de son désir pour elle lui disait bien plus que ce qui pourrait se dévoiler sous la lumière.

Ses yeux s'étaient ajustés à la pénombre, mais elle ne voyait toujours que des ombres. Il avait d'épais rideaux qui ne laissaient filtrer que peu de lumière de l'extérieur et seule la lampe de la salle de bain au bout du couloir brisait ça et là le noir de la pièce. Elle pouvait apercevoir la forme du piano, l'emplacement du canapé et situer la jambe de House illuminée par le reflet de la lune sur le vernis du piano. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa. Malgré la pénombre, il trouvait toujours sa bouche sans hésiter. Sous son baiser, elle sentit ses orteils se cambrer et elle serra un peu plus ses mains contre son torse pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son baiser était délibérément doux et langoureux…avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait même utiliser l'adjectif romantique. Parce que romantique était le mot qui définissait la façon délicate dont il l'amena à s'asseoir sur le banc, presque sur ses genoux. C'était le mot qui s'imposa à elle quand ses mains dégagèrent tendrement quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes avant de se poser sur ses joues, son pouce glissant juste au creux de sa mâchoire dans un va-et-vient qui la fit frissonner. La pièce était toujours ampli de musique. Bien qu'il ait cessé de jouer, elle pouvait l'entendre résonner, l'air lui soufflant les notes oubliées de sa dernière mélodie.

Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains comme si le reste de leurs corps n'existaient plus et qu'ils n'avaient que ce baiser. Sa langue glissait contre la sienne, tendre et brûlante, ses lèvres incroyablement douces malgré la barbe piquante qui les entourait. Elle aspira son souffle dénué d'alcool et légèrement parfumé à la Vicodin. Elle pensait qu'il aurait bu. Il n'était jamais saoul, mais buvait souvent et, en général, c'était l'alcool qui le rendait si affectueux. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas bu. Elle soupira dans sa bouche et sentit ses doigts glisser le long de sa gorge tandis que son autre main allait se loger dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassait comme si c'était la chose la plus important au monde. Il prenait son temps. Elle posa sa main près de son oreille et elle y sentit battre son cœur au même rythme que le sien, trop rapidement. Elle sentit une chaleur naître dans son estomac avant de se répandre dans tout son corps en un nouveau frisson.

Leurs respirations se firent bientôt courtes et il s'éloigna légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres frôlaient toujours les siennes, son front posé contre le sien comme s'il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir se séparer d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur se briser à cette pensée. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Fougueusement d'abord, puis comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ralentit de nouveau en un baiser presque amoureux. Il grogna légèrement et se leva. Elle lui tendit sa canne et imagina qu'il lui souriait. Elle le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre.

Il s'assirent sur le bord du lit tels de timides adolescents à leur première fois. Il l'embrassa et mit un long moment avant de commencer à la déshabiller. Son estomac était serré par son envie de lui. Elle posa la main sur sa cuisse et sentit une cicatrice plus familière à l'endroit où une partie de son muscle avait disparu. La portion encore consciente de son cerveau évalua son niveau de douleur : pas de tremblement du muscle ou de tension anormale. Elle était toujours son docteur, même quand elle était son amante et il devinait quand son professionnalisme prenait le dessus. Il glissa la main sous le rebord de son pull et le leva doucement sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le temps que le sweater passe son visage, il posa ses lèvres au creux de sa nuque, aspirant discrètement son odeur. Le pull disparut. Il prit son temps pour déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise un à un, prêtant une attention égale à chaque nouvelle partie de son corps libérée. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son sternum, ses côtes, et chatouillèrent la peau aux limites de son soutien gorge. Le satin de sa chemise glissa le long de ses bras alors qu'il l'enlevait, elle frémit. Il l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit avec un nouveau baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sa main glissant dans son dos, redessinant les lignes de son soutien-gorge. Sa main à elle s'était immiscée juste sous le bord de son tee-shirt, traçant nonchalamment le tour de son nombril.

Si elle avait pu parler, elle l'aurait imploré. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait. A la place, elle lâcha un soupir alors qu'il dessinait de petits cercles dans son dos et l'embrassait comme s'il le pensait aussi. Dans le noir, les mensonges n'existent pas.

Elle défit son jeans et, ne voulant briser le baiser, tenta de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes par la seule force de ses mollets, tâche rendu difficile par sa jupe étroite. Il remua un peu, s'appuya contre elle le temps de lever les hanches et le pantalon glissa à ses chevilles, accompagné de son boxer. Il s'assit et enleva son tee-shirt alors qu'elle se défaisait de sa jupe. Une unique bougie brûlait sur la table de nuit, diffusant juste assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer. Il leva les draps le temps qu'ils s'y glissent et elle cala ses pieds gelés entre ses mollets. Il la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau et leurs corps tout entiers se modelèrent en une seule forme. Chaque parcelle de peau semblait adhérée à la sienne et elle réalisa que ce contact là signifiait bien plus que le sexe. Si elle avait pu parler, elle n'aurait certainement trouvé aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Sans parler, cet homme savait être éloquent.

Sous les couvertures, il traça un chemin de baisers le long de son corps. Elle avait gardé ses sous-vêtements parce qu'elle savait à quel point il aimait la dévêtir et il s'attarda le long de ses cuisses, entraînant sa dentelle avec les dents, la titillant de sa langue et de son souffle. Elle voulait supplier, mais il devina, et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle posa une jambe sur sa hanche et rapprocha les siennes. Il n'entra en elle que quand il croisa son regard. Allongés sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mouvements étaient lents, mais ainsi il pouvait s'appuyer

sur sa jambe gauche, s'épargnant un maximum de douleur. Elle pouvait le sentir tout entier en elle en d'exquises frictions. Il prenait son temps, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Elle regretta que sa première fois n'eut été ainsi, parce que même sans mot, c'était définitivement ça faire l'amour.

Elle atteint l'orgasme et de longues vagues de plaisir et d'étoiles dansèrent dans son regard. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et accéléra un peu pour la rejoindre dans la jouissance. Alors que ses muscles se détendaient, elle eut envie de pleurer juste pour relâcher toute l'incertitude qui la hantait et les mots qu'elle ne pouvait dévoiler. Elle se lova contre son torse et écouta les battements de son cœur. Après un long moment, elle entendit sa respiration ralentir en un rythme plus régulier. Elle inspira son odeur une dernière fois et glissa hors des couvertures. Elle sursauta quand il attrapa son poignet.

Reste.

FIN. 


End file.
